When a Prince Meets a Prince
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Draco Malfoy is enjoying his rare quiet time with one of his favorite books, when the Golden Trio interrupts. What follows ends up in the four being transported - to Middle Earth! What happens when the Prince of Slytherin, meets the Prince of Elves? Rated T for some character injuries and battle scenes. Slight Druna mentioned Legolas/Draco friendship NO SLASH! Elf!Draco Hobbit!Trio
1. How it all began

This is a new story I felt compelled to do, since I haven't quite seen anything like this on here yet. Anywho, this story is mainly centered on the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy as well as Legolas, and several of the other supporting characters from LOTR. I own neither Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter, both of which belong to their respective owners. This is simply done for my entertainment, and your enjoyment (Hopefully!). So, enjoy!

Always, WOBE.

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the windows of the library, creating irregular yet beautiful patterns on the wooden floor. The large room was nearly empty of all students aside from a few studying for upcoming examinations and others simply reading for leisure. Teachers were rarely ever found in the library, so it surprised several students who were milling about the room at the sight of a teacher sitting at one of the corner tables, clearly enjoying the novel he was reading. Draco Malfoy could not express in words how immensely he was enjoying his book, a series his Uncle Julius had introduced to him several years ago, and although he had read all four of them several times over, he never ceased to adore them.

He had applied to become a teacher shortly after finishing his N.E.W.T.s, and was given an interview by the headmistress. He had applied for both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was in fact given neither one. Instead, he received the occupation as the new Transfiguration teacher, considering that he had received Outstanding marks in his O.W.L.s for the class, and became one of the youngest male teachers in the long history of the school at only nineteen. McGonagall was also surprised to learn that he was a registered animagus with the ministry, and had been gifted with the ability since he was a young boy.

He was a teacher that many students were unsure of, having been a Death Eater just a few years prier. And yet, he seemed friendly enough, fair in his grading although slightly partial in his dealings with the Slytherin students and had begun to favor the Ravenclaw students as well. That was understandable, since he was made the Head of Slytherin house and was married to the Head of Ravenclaw house, Luna Lovegood, now Malfoy.

Being newlyweds, Luna decided to apply for the position of Charms teacher in order to be with her husband regularly. Needless to say, they were both ecstatic when she was given the job as well as the honor of being Head of Ravenclaw.

"Oh! It brings back so many memories! This was my _favorite_ part of Hogwarts!" a high voice spoke happily, slightly muffled by bookcases in between himself and the girl.

"We _know_ it was your favorite part of Hogwarts!" another voice exclaimed sarcastically.

A series of familiar voices rounded the corner of one of the bookcases, Draco steeling himself for the bombardment of accusations he was certain were about to come.

"Oh no!" That was clearly Weasley, his words coming out in a far-too-loud whisper that Draco could clearly hear. "Look who's here," Draco could tell the ginger's words were directed at him. He made it a point to ignore Ron, but it got harder as the steps moved closer to where he was seated. He knew that wherever Weasley went, Potter and Granger were sure to follow.

"Malfoy," Harry said, malice clearly evident in his voice, sitting down across from the blonde twenty-year-old.

" _Potter_ ," Draco replied, not bothering to lift his eyes from the page he was on.

"What on earth _are_ you reading?" asked Ron, rudely taking the book from the Slytherin's hand.

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder to see the title of the green hardcover. "Fellowship of the Ring?" the couple asked simultaneously, similar looks of confusion on their faces.

Draco let out a deep sigh. "For your information, my uncle introduced the books to me, and I simply like to read them to relax. I _do_ actually do some things that normal people enjoy you know," he said, standing from his seat. "Now may I _please_ have my book back?" he asked, giving forth his hand so that he might receive it. However, that was not the ginger's intention. "Not so fast Malfoy,"

Draco let out another sigh. This was not going to be easy. " _Please,_ Ron. May I have my book back? It is very important to me,"

"Important? _How_ important?" Ron asked, ignoring the fact that the Slytherin Prince had referred to him by his first name.

"Ron, just give him back his book," Harry ordered, looking at his best friend crossly.

"You can't be serious Harry! He practically _tortured_ us when we were in school! This is just a little payback for all those years of suffering!" Ron exclaimed, getting a little heated in his arguing.

 _"_ _Please!"_ Draco was near the point of desperation, his voice pleading and his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "They were a gift to me from my uncle before he began his travels overseas,"

Hermione grabbed the book from Ron's hands and opened the cover. Sure enough, there in fancy, curvy script, was written;

 _"_ _My dear Draco. I hope you enjoy these books as much as I did when I was your age. They were very special to me, and helped me to keep my sanity whilst in my years at Hogwarts. Read them when you're tired, angry, frustrated, depressed, or just craving adventure, as I know you often do! Remember me whenever you read them, and know that I am thinking of you often while on my travels. Never forget, that you are not made by what others demand of you, but by what you demand of yourself._ _Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog,_ _sincerely, your loving Uncle Julius."_

The brunette read the words out loud, enraptured by every word. "Uncle Julius? Who in the world is your Uncle Julius?" asked Harry, having stood from his seat to read the words written in the book cover.

"What _I_ want to know, is what in the world does that last thing say? And what kind of odd language is it?" asked Ron, his eyebrows raised towards the blonde man.

Draco sighed yet again. He seemed to always do that extensively whenever Potter and his group were around.

"Uncle Julius is my father's older brother. He isn't spoken of much, because he was the only Malfoy for a very long time that was not placed in Slytherin, but rather Ravenclaw. He was seen rather as an outcast in my family due to his tendency to be a bit eccentric. I loved him though, and he in turn treated me as if I was always someone that matter and not just another child. To answer your other question, it is the Elvish language, specifically Sindarin, and it means, _'I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh'_. It was his odd way of greeting me whenever he visited. He always ended all his letters the same way too,"

"So, _how_ exactly do you know what it means? Did you simply memorize it?" Hermione asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, yes and no. That was the first phrase he taught me, but I actually can speak it quite fluently. Uncle Julius's son, my cousin Decius, was never really into learning another language, but when I told my uncle that I might be willing, he jumped at the chance. Now I can speak it quite well,"

Draco wasn't quite sure why he was telling the Golden Trio all this, but he knew for certain that he had changed, and wanted them to know that.

"Now that you have fully interrogated me, may I _please_ have my book back now?" he was beginning to lose his patience, which would eventually get back to Luna and the headmistress, which would mean double trouble for the blonde twenty-year-old.

"Hold on a minute!" snapped Hermione, but Draco had had enough of waiting, and on instinct, reached for the hardcover. Harry instantly grabbed the cover of the book at the moment he saw Draco reaching for it from across the table. Hermione and Ron were both already holding the book between the two of them, and the moment that Draco touched the pages, shortly after Harry, they all began to feel an instant "whoosh!" of wind blast past them as they spun in a circle. And in a flash, the four young adults were gone, vanished from the library as if they had never been there.

Sooooooo, watcha think? What will happen to Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron? And where do Legolas, Aragorn and the rest come in?  
Keep watching for updates to find out!

Always, WOBE


	2. Their First Discovery

The wind ripped around Draco like he was in the middle of a tornado, his eyes shut tightly as he felt a pain rip through him as he spun. He had had several experiences with portkeys, none of them pleasant. At the moment he felt was right he cried out to his three fellow travels to let go.

Moments later, Draco felt the pain course through his back as he hit the ground with a "THUD!".

As soon as he could manage, Draco stood slowly, taking in his surroundings. It was clear that they were not anywhere near Hogwarts, that much was for sure, but where they were specifically, he hadn't a clue. "Oh Luna is going to love this!" he thought dryly to himself.

He looked down on the ground to find that the trio had not yet risen from the ground, and not being able to prevent it any longer, he rolled his eyes.

"Come on you three. I'm not getting any younger, and I would prefer being able to attend the marriage of my firstborn," he stated sarcastically as he looked at the three Gryffindors spread out on the ground like bugs on a windscreen.

"You-you're married?" Harry muttered out, rising into a sitting position and rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco nodded. "Yes. And I would like to be able to actually become a father, so if you don't mind, could you please hurry it along?" It was more of a demand than a request. After all, he had a wife that could very well be looking for him around the grounds of Hogwarts at that very moment. He didn't really have to worry like most husbands though, for Luna would usually look for him, and then believe that he had simply gone off to the Forbidden Forest to search for ingredients that Madame Pomfrey had asked him to find. He was after all, currently in pursuit of his Healer training. He could be gone for a good three weeks and Luna would never worry away a minute about him. It wasn't as if she didn't care, it was just how she was.

Draco took in his surroundings as the three Gryffindors began to make their slow and steady rise from the earth. They were in a forest, tall trees on all sides of them, twisted branches rising towards the sky. They differentiated in size, but all were similar in color, texture, and canopies. It was actually quite a lovely forest, the colors much brighter and lovelier than those of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, having finally risen to his feet.

"It looks like a forest," Harry said, looking around at the vast amount of trees.

"Great deduction Harry! We know were in a forest, but the question is, which one? It doesn't look like any I have ever seen before," said Hermione as she too, took in the forest around them.

"What I'm wondering, is how did we get here, wherever 'here' is?" Harry asked.

"By a portkey," Draco said, not bothering to look in the direction of the trio.

"And how exactly do you," Ron began, but his words were stuck in his throat when he turned to look at Draco.

Both Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron to see what was wrong with him, when they noticed why he had so abruptly ceased his question.

"Dr-Draco?" Harry stuttered, both of his friends huddling closer to him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, this time turning to face them.

"What happened to you?" Hermione finished, her voice shaking.

"What on earth are you talking about? Nothing has," and at that moment, a breeze blew past him, bringing on it a sort of silky substance.

Draco tried to bat it away with his hand once, but it came again, so instead he attempted to catch some in between his fingers, which he succeeded in doing. He pulled it slightly, feeling a sudden pain throughout his scalp. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

Touching the nape of his neck, Draco felt the same substance. Hair. And not just any hair, his hair. It was long and flowing, much like that of his father, Lucius's hair, but slightly longer, reaching well past Draco's shoulders.

"That's odd," he said calmly as he tucked it behind his ears as if he had been doing it his whole life.

His fingers brushed across his ears, when something about them felt off to Draco. He carefully felt around his left one, trying to pinpoint whatever it was that had caused him alarm, when his fingers touched the top of his ear. That was most certainly strange.

Hermione let out a high pitched scream, and both boys jumped back from the blonde, their eyes wide with shock.

For Draco's ears, were in fact, pointed.


	3. Figuring Things Out

"What is going on?" Ron yelled, his voice reverberating off the trees surrounding them.

"What did you do Draco?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand, only to find that it wasn't in his pocket. He searched frantically on the ground, but was able to locate the magical stick.

Draco was surprisingly, the calmest of the group, trying to deduce in his mind just what had transpired, knowing that going into a panicking frenzy would only bring about their own demise. He had left his wand in his room at Hogwarts, since he really hadn't needed it for reading in the library. He had done many things without the presence of his wand, but the security that it would normally bring would not be there. Nonetheless, he kept his composure. It wouldn't do to let his three companions know that he was basically defenseless if they attacked him with their magic, or at least Hermione and Ron who quite possibly still had their wands on them.

All three Gryffindors stared at the blonde, fear evident in their eyes. Somehow, Draco had done all of this to them, whatever it was. They were sure of that much.

"What happened?" Harry asked, this time slightly calmer than his last question.

"Apparently, my Uncle Julius made that book a portkey, and a rare one at that," said Draco, turning to meet the frightened gazes of the other three.

"What do you mean?" Hermione squeaked, trembling behind Harry.

"I _mean_ , my uncle turned that book of mine into a portkey. When he did it, who knows. All I know, is that it is an uncommon form of portkey, one that takes a certain number of people for it to properly work. In this case, I am guessing that the number was four. When all of us touched the book at one time, it instantly began to transport us to here, wherever that is," Draco replied, looking around at the magnificent trees. They almost seemed, familiar to him.

Draco approached the three, noticing for the first time, that all of them had tremendously curly hair, even Ron. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at them. He paused, understanding that he was in fact, looking down on them. They were all practically the same height normally, the only exception being that Draco had a few inches on Harry. They were either much shorter than before, or he was much taller. Or, both.

He was at least a head and a half above Ron who was the tallest of the group. He sucked in a breath when he noticed Harry's ears, the somewhat pointy tips of which were peeking out of his unruly black hair. He quickly looked at the other two, and realized that they too had the same slightly pointed ears.

"What? What's the matter?" Ron asked, the terror mounting in his voice.

"Oh if only you three could see yourselves!" he said, smiling broadly. "And you thought I looked odd," he muttered under his breath while Ron, Hermione and Harry looked themselves over, Hermione screaming again when she saw the two young men. Ron practically fainted, and Harry simply stared, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"I can't have curly hair! I refuse to look like Hermione!" Ron exclaimed vehemently, pulling at his ginger locks.

Hermione shot him a murderous look, and Draco began to burst into peals of laughter at the scene unfolding before him.

"I still don't understand where we are. Can you explain _that_ Malfoy?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the now towering figure.

After his laughter had subsided, Draco shook his head. "I don't. I really don't even understand why my uncle would need to make a portkey out of that book, and to a place like this. My main question however, is what we do next? We can't very well stay in a forest like this all night without a means of heat and shelter, especially with it being so close to dark,"

The three looked up to the sky, noticing that it was indeed getting late.

"The first thing we should look for is a source of fresh water, and then proceed to finding shelter," said Harry, turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Indeed. I believe we would be more productive if we were to split up," Draco instructed.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione and Ron will look for fresh water, while you and I try to find something reasonable enough to be considered shelter," Harry ordered. Ron argued to begin with, but when he was threatened with the possibility of being paired off with Draco instead, his objections ceased.

Hermione and Ron headed off towards the West, their bickering heard for a quite a while even when they were out of sight. Draco and Harry began their search in the direction that they agreed was about as close to North East as they could get.

The two men walked in silence, the tension between them thicker than the humidity of a Tennessee summer day. Finally, Harry had had enough of the quiet, deciding to break it for his own sanity's sake. Draco however, had been immensely enjoying the peace, and was thoroughly disappointed when it ended.

"So, how do you think we're supposed to get back home?" Harry asked, rubbing his arms as the cold of the evening began to settle in around them. He had only worn his thin, blue jacket over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After all, how was he supposed to know that he would find himself in a place so different from Hogwarts later that day?

Draco shrugged, trying to retain as much of the soundless atmosphere as he could. It was not to be though.

"That's it? We are in an unknown place, with rather odd appearances mind you that we have idea how they happened, and with absolutely no idea as to what to do, and all you can do is _shrug_?"

Draco stopped and turned to look at the dark haired twenty-year-old, sending him a look that froze him in his tracks and caused a shiver to descend his spine. "We know more than you think Potter. We know we are in a forest, and where there are trees, there are animals and plants good enough for food. We don't know how or what we may look like at the moment, but perhaps these strange appearances will be of some kind of assistance to us. As for what to do, we are currently looking for shelter, while Weasley and Granger are looking for fresh water,"

"Well, can't you just wave your wand and cast a heat charm. I'm absolutely freezing!" Harry said, furiously rubbing his arms with his hands.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't have my wand. I left in my room back at Hogwarts,"

"You _what_?!" Harry yelled.

Draco flinched at how loud Harry's voice was. He had noticed that all the screaming from earlier had caused him to cringe, the sounds louder than they would have been normally.

He suddenly turned to the side, his profile visible to Harry, a grave look upon his face.

"What's," Draco instinctively covered Harry's mouth with his hand, cutting the Gryffindor's words off.

"Shhh," Draco whispered. _"Do you hear that?"_ he asked, his voice barely audible.

Incapable of speaking, Harry shook his head vigorously.

Draco could see the question in his traveling companion's eyes; _"What is it?"_

The silence was unsettling before the blonde hissed under his breath, _"We're not alone,"_


	4. A Command Followed

So, since this is currently my most asked for and popular story at the moment, I am giving you another chappie! Yay!

Anywho, there are a few things that you need to know, and will help with this story, the first of which being that whenever you see _writing like this,_ it means that it is the Sindarin language.

Also, all of this stuff belongs to the rightful owners, Tolkien and Rowlings.

Next, all of the elves in this chapter aside from Legolas and his father Thranduil, are all my own creations. They are all actual Elven names, and if there are characters with these names in any part of the LOTR series or the Hobbit, or anything else Tolkien, feel free to let me know.

Anywho, enjoy this chapter. I worked SUPER hard on it, so all of your comments and reviews mean a lot!

Always, WOBE

Legolas breathed in the clear, morning air of Mirkwood, leaning on the balcony on the outside of his bedchambers. He savored moments like these, when peace was all that could be heard and seen by his keen senses. The sun was shining down through the trees, causing exceptional shapes to form on the forest floor. The breeze surrounded him, playing with his long, silver golden hair as he surveyed the land beneath him, a kingdom that he had always been destined to rule one day.

He sighed at the thought, knowing that even though he had been alive for centuries, there were still so many things that he wished to learn about and experience. His thoughts were just about to flood his mind, when a knock was heard at his bedroom door. Sighing, he bid whoever it was to enter.

" _Hîr vuin,_ " (My Lord) a royal Elven messenger bowed respectfully to the prince, his long, dark hair following his movements. " _Ar Thranduil aníra govadel na le,_ _"_ (King Thranduil desires a meeting with you)

" _Am man theled_?" (For what purpose?) Legolas asked, concern etched across his face.

" _Ú-iston_ ," (I don't know) replied the messenger.

Legolas thanked him and bid him to go on his way, guaranteeing that he would be in his father's presence within the hour.

True to his word, the Elven prince strode into the court of his father several minutes later, a purpose behind his rapid stride.

"You wished to see me _Ada_?" Legolas asked, not bothering to kneel before his father. He knew far too well that although Thranduil would have banished anyone who dared not to bow before him, he would certainly not stand for his own son having to do something so lowly.

"Yes _Ion-nin._ I have seen and felt a slight disturbance from the trees within the eastern side of our borders," said the majestic king, turning to face his son with a swirl of his elegant robes.

"And what would you have me to do about it?" he asked, dreading what was about to be asked of him.

"I would like you to take several soldiers, of your own choosing of course, and investigate,"

Legolas simply nodded, keeping his face void of any expression so as not to upset his father. He did seem to be in a particularly good mood today and Legolas would berate himself if he were the cause of bringing about a foul attitude from the Elven monarch.

The price turned to leave, but was abruptly stopped when his father spoke yet again.

"And Legolas," at the sound of his father's voice, Legolas turned to face him again, looking up into the crystal blue eyes that mirrored his own. " _No dirweg_ ," (Be watchful) he said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will be,"

With one more moment of looking into his father's eyes, Legolas left the throne room, his soft boots making no noise as he went.

"What do you think it is Legolas? Perhaps a group of Orcs? Or a spy? Oh! Or,"

"I have absolutely no idea what caused the disturbance Faenor. That's why my father is sending us. to find out exactly what it is," Legolas explained as he refilled his quiver with fresh arrows.

"Exactly. If we trusted your judgement, we would have all been eaten by spiders centuries ago!"

An outbreak of laughter filled the training grounds as the small group of Ellons began preparing themselves for their journey.

"That was only one time Nindalf!" Faenor entreated, his face growing red, from fury or embarrassment, Legolas wasn't quite sure.

He smiled at the comical scene before him. These were a group of Elves that may not have been the most eligible for the task set before them, but the Elven prince trusted them implicitly. He gladly would leave his life in their hands.

First there was Nindalf, a Silvan elf whose black hair was the cause of many women's proposals of marriage to him, human and Elleth alike. His steel grey eyes could see almost as far as the Mirkwood prince, and his skills with the sword were invaluable. A temper that could get out of hand, and a general teasing attitude towards those younger than himself were things about him that one got used to, and rather quickly.

Then there were the twins, Celebdil and Celebros who were always causing mischief in Mirkwood, their identical faces a puzzle for their own mother to figure out. They were rarely seen apart, and if they were, that was a tell-tale sign that they were in fact, up to something. The twin's names were quite appropriate, considering that they had such fair colored locks, that they almost rivaled those of Thranduil himself. Well-trained in all areas of archery as well as a set of matching knives, the twins were a match that not even the most skilled of warriors would want to go up against when they were together.

Then of course, there was Húrin whose wisdom was unparalleled in the areas of battle. Born a Lord, the ellon desired to pursue the life of a soldier rather than that of a diplomat, and quickly became an irreplaceable asset to the kingdom of Mirkwood. A natural tracker, the brunette was able to pinpoint what, where, and when in a matter of seconds; all while hidden in the branches of the trees. Vital to the success of any mission involving disturbances, he rarely received a respite from the daily grind, but wouldn't trade it for any life if he were to be given the option. His expertise with a bow as well as with an Elven blade were almost equal to that of Legolas, and his accuracy more envied than the throne of Thranduil.

Lastly, there was Faenor. The young ellon was filled with vigor almost as much as his head was filled with fantasies. At the tender age of 671, Faenor was very much considered a child in many respects, causing his over the top dramatics to come into play, as well as his fiery temper. Although still young, he was always blessed with the skill of the bow, as well as throwing knives, being able to hit a target even before being able to see it. Even with his melodramatic flair, he was always a welcome addition to the group due to his ever-present upbeat attitude.

"You know that was accidental! It was not my intention to give away our position!" Faenor said, quite flustered at the bombardment against him.

"Not intended. Happened nonetheless," Nindalf said, putting his swords back into their sheaths after having cleaned them properly.

"We did get matching scars out of it though," the twins said in unison, trying to cheer up the youngest of their group. It helped a little when a small smile formed from Faenor's lips.

"Making it even harder to tell you two miscreants apart," said Húrin, finally joining the conversation.

"All the better for us then," The words came at the same time as they always did between the two brothers.

"Are we going by horse? Please tell me we're going by horse!" Faenor pleaded, folding his hands in a desperate attempt to appease the prince.

Legolas smiled warmly at the young ellon, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We cannot afford the distractions and noise that they would bring with them," Legolas said, heading out from the weapons hold. "We are traveling on foot, so you can rise from your knees Faenor. I will not change my mind,"

Faenor was at first shocked, but then began to pout as he rose to his feet again.

"How does he do that?" he hissed to Húrin at the back of the group.

"I heard that," Legolas said from the front of the procession. "And don't think I won't come back there!" he warned the youth.

"It would be best to not anger out prince. I already feel a great amount of destress within him," the older elf whispered, his hand resting on his sword handle.

"How much further?" Faenor whined, leaning his head back helplessly as they continued on their path.

"You're an elf…"

"…you can't possibly feel fatigue," the twins said, finishing each other's sentence as if they were only one voice.

"I'm not tired! I just want excitement!"

Legolas paused, his feet staying as he listened to the trees, felt the earth and sniffed the air.

"I am certain this is where my father said he had felt the disturbance…" he whispered.

"Perhaps, your majesty, it is simply too large of a space for you to properly pinpoint the exact place where," began Nindalf, before he was silenced by a hand held up by the prince.

"Shhh. Did you hear that?"

Everyone was puzzled, and immediately became silent, almost at once hearing what their monarch had.

"Footsteps," the twins murmured together.

And they were approaching them at a rather leisurely pace.

Swiftly, all the members of the party found trees that would give them excellent vantage points from which to cause an ambush.

Two figures soon came into view, both of them males, with the one talking quite angrily. "Things can't very well get any worse now can they!" a short man with busy black hair said, throwing his hands up in air.

On his signal, all six elves landed into the clearing, arrows nocked to their strings and aimed at the two figures.

In Sindarin, Legolas stated sternly, his blue eyes piercing, "Believe me, it's about to get a lot worse,"

Soooooooooo, watcha think? What will happen next? Who are the intruders (although I am sure you already know!)? And did this story just get juicy or WHAT!?

Ada - Daddy

Ion-nin - My son (term of endearment)

Name meanings are: Nindalf means wet land, Faenor means spirit of fire, Hurin means strong heart, Celebdil means silver tine, Celebros means silver foam.

Review, favorite, or just plain read it and wait to see what happens next!

Always, WOBE


	5. Disturbances Discovered

Two figures soon came into view, both of them males, with the one talking quite angrily. "Things can't very well get any worse now can they!" a short man with busy black hair said, throwing his hands up in air.

On his signal, all six elves landed into the clearing, arrows nocked to their strings and aimed at the two figures.

In Sindarin, Legolas stated sternly, his blue eyes piercing, "Believe me, it's about to get a lot worse,"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! We have no idea where we are, what we are, what we are supposed to do, and without any way to protect ourselves!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in an overdramatic way.

Draco rolled his eyes. He hadn't heard anything aside from Harry's complaints, especially nothing that sounded like people traveling towards them. He was beginning to think he had gone crazy, when he heard a slight rustling. He turned his head this way and that trying to pinpoint the location of the noise, but it turned out to be futile.

"I mean, how hard is it to keep a wand on your personage?" Harry asked hypothetically, but Draco responded.

"Not too hard, but I didn't really see the point in needing my wand in the library. You may need your wand for every little thing, but I like to rely on my own abilities rather than those of a stick," Draco said dryly. He was getting really tired of Harry's constant cantankerous attitude.

Then he heard it again, just as they had begun to walk into a small semi-clearing. "Things can't very well get any worse now can they!" Harry said again, his grumpiness beginning to slowly drive Draco insane.

However, before he could say anything to the shorter man, there was a sudden rush of sound around them, and before Draco could blink, they were surrounded by a group of men, bows drawn with arrows pointed right at them.

Draco's eyes grew wide, and Harry immediately hid behind the taller man, crouching to make himself smaller. One member of the group, a tall man with long, blonde hair spoke first.

" _Bora nin, sen innas cova id thu,_ " (Believe me, it's about to get a lot worse).

" _Wait a minute_ ," Draco thought, going over the words he had just heard in his mind. " _Nin. I know that word,"_ and then, realization hit him, his eyes widening.

Legolas wasn't particularly a "smirker", but he couldn't help one forming on his lips at the look of horror on the two men in front of him. Well, at least the blonde one in front of him was a man. He wasn't all too sure about the coward hiding behind him.

" _Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog_ ," (I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me) he stated, his eyes hard set and his mouth forming into a thin line.

" _Avon genediad bo han_ ," (I wouldn't count on that) Draco said, folding hid arms and allowing a frown to cross his face.

The blonde instantly dropped his bow and motioned for the others to follow his example.

" _Pedig edhellen?"_ (You speak Elvish?) Legolas asked, trying to refrain from allowing any shock to enter his voice.

Draco nodded, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. _"_ _No,_ _"_ he responded.

"What's no?" Harry asked, still cowering in fear behind Draco. He had never faced any kind of weapon or enemy without the protection of his wand, and right now he felt utterly helpless.

"No is how you say yes in Elvish," Draco responded to Harry's question without ever taking his eyes off the men around them.

"Hurin. Nindalf. I still sense a disturbance here. To the West," Legolas spoke, pointing in the spoken direction with two fingers. "You will find it, whilst we decide what to do with our guests,"

"Aye," a tall, brunette to the blonde's left said, leaving alongside a black-haired elf from behind them. They swiftly headed in the direction, disappearing from view only moments later.

Legolas turned back to the pair standing before them when a Faenor approached him. "So what do you propose we do with them? Interrogate them, torture them? Ooh! Or maybe," "Enough Faenor! You know full well that is not how we do things. We do not resort to the terrorizing ways of commoners,"

He spoke with such authority with barely even raising his voice, that Draco couldn't help but be in awe of him. He was obviously a born leader, perhaps even an Elven noble of some kind.

" _Tiria ti_ ," (Watch them) Legolas instructed the twins, making certain that he spoke at a volume that only the two of them could hear.

While Celebros and Celebdil kept an eye on the pair, Legolas took his first opportunity to actually examine their appearances, circling them slowly. They were both wearing odd clothing, their tops brightly colored in blues and greens. They wore similar footwear to each other, and the shorter one wore a strange contraption upon his nose, in front of his eyes. The taller of the two had silvery blonde hair that went well past his shoulders, and was rather disheveled, while the shorter one had extremely curly, black hair that seemed to just be everywhere.

Draco began to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of the blonde, as well as a pair of blonde, what seemed to be, identical Elvish twins. He nervously tucked one of his long strands of hair behind his now pointy ear, which received the attention from the blonde Elven leader.

Legolas's eyes widened as he saw the taller of the two tuck a strand of his tangled hair behind his ear. An ear that was pointed. "Who are you?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say.

Draco wasn't sure exactly what he should tell this elf before him, but knew that he would only be questioned even further if he were to tell them his real name.

"You may call me Calenion. I am the son of Lórindol, and I promise that I mean you no harm,"

"And you? What's your name?" Legolas said, pointing towards Harry who was still huddled behind Draco.

"my companion's name is Harry," Draco replied.

" _An seidia eneth_ ," (Very appropriate name) said the twins in unison. The blonde leader smiled at the two, and Draco burst into peals of laughter shortly followed by the rest of the group aside from Harry of course.

"Indeed!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

Suddenly, the blonde put his hand up, signaling silence among his men, and Draco, being in complete awe, couldn't help but comply as well. " _Glim am i qwelu_ ," (Voices upon the air) the young brunette spoke for the first time.

Then Draco heard them as well. There were indeed voices, heading their way. He made out a rather high-pitched, "Get your hands off me!" and a muttered, "Mum's going to kill me!" Oh, he certainly knew _those_ voices. Two ellons soon came into the clearing, the two who had been sent out earlier, and with them, they brought a redheaded man and a brunette lady who were struggling to get away from their grasps. At least the girl was. The man walked hopelessly dejected, being led wherever he was bid.

Draco groaned at the sight of them and pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally preparing for the negativity that was to be thrown at him.

"You!" Hermione screamed, pointing at Draco and attempting to lunge at him. She was held back by the tall brunette elf, barely batting an eyelash at her irrational behavior. Obviously, he was already used to it. "You got us into this mess! Now get us out of it!"

" _Ner hîn Prestad_?" (Were they trouble?) asked Legolas of the brunette ellon.

He shook his head. "With her words, she could have been shot at nightfall from the palace," he stated dryly.

Legolas grinned at the humor given by his comrade, a common occurrence indeed, while Hermione started to complain about how her voice wasn't that cacophonic.

"What should we do with these Hobbits your majesty?" the black haired elf asked, his voice strong and clear even over Hermione's tirade.

" _Hobbits?"_ Draco thought. He let out a gasp as he faced the elf who was apparently the one who had been addressed a moment earlier.

"You're name's Legolas?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

In an instant, the arrows were pointed at him again.

" _Manen car perdig ista nin eneth?"_ (How did you know my name?) Legolas asked through gritted teeth.

" _Gwestog Hîr vuin, pedin trenar il_ " (I promise my Lord, I can explain everything) Draco said, putting his hands in front of him defensively.

Legolas paused for a moment, taking in the expressions of his party. There were no negative reactions among them. " _lín cil Hîr vuin_ " (Your choice my Lord). Said the one who held Hermione.

" _Tolo ar nin_ ," (Come with me) Legolas ordered moments later, his voice betraying a sense of calm that was not present in him.

As he led the group, he muttered something that Draco barely heard. " _Adar innas ú na gelir_ ," (Father will not be pleased).

Ooooooh! An upset Daddy! This does not bode well for our favorite Elven princeling!

Yay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Now, bare in mind that the Sindarin Elvish is not spot on, but it was the closest I could get to a proper translation. So if you are fluent in Sindarin, please be kind to me!

Always, WOBE


	6. In Mirkwood

Legolas led his troupe of Elves as well as the four intruders, towards the palace of Mirkwood. The three Gryffindors' were in awe of the buildings surrounding them, seemingly made of the trees themselves. Draco was the only one who seemed to be at all happy with this arrangement. This was better than he had ever imagined! He was in, actually _in_ , Mirkwood, and with the Elven prince Legolas himself.

The group of Elves marched the four former Hogwarts students into the palace, and straight into the throne room, where a magnificent throne sat, and perched upon it was an equally if not more so, magnificent figure. Dressed in flowing silver robes and with a crown of branches set upon the back of his head, he struck the impression of the epitome of grace and power.

As soon as the man who was obviously king saw the approaching group, he stood from his throne and strode up to them, leaving a rather flustered group of messengers in his wake.

"Legolas!" he thundered, his voice strong, and at the same time amazingly soft. " _Man cerig_?" (What is the meaning of this?).

Legolas stood his ground, standing regally before his seething father.

"These are the trespassers _Adar_. I believe you wished for me to find the disturbance within the Easter Wood did you not?" Legolas stated rather than asked, a royal air about him as he spoke. It was well known that the Elven prince had a way of both infuriating and calming his father down in a span of moments, and all four intruders were seeing this first hand.

"And that is a reason to interrupt my summit?" the elf said, his voice icy.

"It is reason enough," Legolas replied, is tone even and his eyes serene.

At this, the king turned his attention to the four strangers in his midst, looking down upon them. He reminded all of them of Lucius Malfoy. Draco was almost certain that if the two were to ever meet, they would get along tremendously.

"So, you are what caused the tranquil balance of my forest to be in unrest," he said calmly. Hermione shivered, wishing that he had yelled at them instead.

"Three Hobbits and an Elf? Strange combination," here, the king turned his attention back to his son who had not wavered in his stance or facial expressions.

Legolas nodded.

"And why, may I ask, are you bringing them to me? When I sent you on this mission, I expected you to deal with it entirely Legolas,"

Although no one else could, the prince could clearly sense the disappointment in his father at his only son not fulfilling his duty completely.

"Adar, this is a decision that requires you. I do not believe that I am fully equipped to handle this," It was difficult for Legolas to admit this to his father, but he did it nonetheless.

"You are fully capable of completing this task. I trust whatever you decide," and in a swish of his spectacular robes, he turned and headed back towards his throne.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, in awe of the retreating figure.

"King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. And my father," Legolas responded, still watching his father as he left.

"Your father? So, that would make you,"

"A prince? Indeed," Legolas said, looking down into the eyes of Harry, the one who had spoken.

"Come. We have many things to discuss. But first, I do believe you will need some different garments," said Legolas as he began to lead the group out of the throne room.

"And what exactly, is wrong with our clothes?" Hermione asked, anger coursing through her words at the insult.

"They are rather impractical," the ellon with the black hair said, looking the girl directly in the eye.

"And odd," said the blonde to their left.

"Oh yes, very odd. I don't believe I have ever seen that shade in a garment," the other blonde stated, referring to Ron's orange jumper.

"At least not in Mirkwood," the brothers said simultaneously.

"Would you two subside from your remarks? It's rather distracting," the brunette said, his face grave as he continued to lead Hermione.

"Of course," they said in unison, smiling up at the taller elf.

" _Pendin Dêl perdig_ " (I hate you) he muttered through gritted teeth, causing the twins to only grin even bigger.

Legolas lead them to several bedchambers, one for Harry and Ron, one for Hermione, and one for Draco.

"I will have sent to your rooms with fresh clothes for all of you," Legolas said, addressing the group before him. "And you," here he personally spoke to Draco, "Will need assistance with that hair of yours,"

Draco nodded, bowing slightly at the waist out of respect.

And with that, each young adult was taken to their appropriated chambers by a member of the Elven party. Ron and Harry were led by the twins who talked animatedly between themselves in their strange language the entire way.

Hermione was led by the tall brunette who bowed out of respect and wished her well when he left, while Draco was taken to his room by Legolas himself who insisted on taking him. "And these shall be your chambers until we know exactly what it is that I shall do with you and your companions," Legolas said, bowing before he left. Draco returned the gesture.

His room was quite large, with a magnificently carved four poster oak bed with beautiful silk blankets in earthy tones. A small oak table was beside the bed with a washbasin placed on the top of it. An ornate, silver framed rectangle mirror hung on the wall above the basin. There was also a large brown, fur rug in the middle of the floor, of what kind of animal it came from Draco was unsure. Full length windows were on the far wall opposite the door and they opened up onto a lovely balcony overlooking the forest kingdom.

An elf came a moment later, bowing as he handed him a set of clothes.

How they fit perfectly, Draco had no clue. The outfit consisted of an earthy green colored tunic that went down to his knees and was worn over a white long sleeve shirt that he carefully tucked into his dark brown leggings. A black belt was used to hold together the tunic, and a matching one used to keep his leggings in place around his waist. A pair of soft, cloth boots adorned his feet, with an intricately stitched pattern of leaves and swirls on them. Once he had changed, he examined himself in the mirror admitting to himself that he didn't look half bad. Whoever had chosen his clothes Draco would personally find out and thank. They knew color well. Green was his favorite, and he was wearing a considerable amount of it.

He began to brush out his long, platinum locks with the brush that had been placed for him on the nightstand, but was having a little difficulty. He had finally been able to tame it mostly, and began to check his work in the mirror.

A knock came on his door, to which he replied, " _Minno_ ," (Enter).

Draco was surprised when he turned around, to find the Elvish prince before him, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"I thought you might like some assistance with that unruly hair of yours," Legolas said, smiling warmly.

Draco nodded. "Yes, but I assumed that one of your attendants would do that, not you your highness,"

"Please. Call me Legolas. There are only a few I allow to call me by my title,"

"Very well, Legolas,"

"I see you have already started. Turn around," Legolas instructed, twirling his finger to indicate what he wanted him to do.

Draco was a little taken aback by this, but nodded and did what he was told.

Legolas took the brush from Draco's hand and ran it through his hair once, before he set it aside. He began with braiding Draco's hair on the left side of his head, his fingers working nimbly and swiftly, obviously perfected after years of practice.

"As I asked before, I still am intrigued as to how you knew my name before it had even been uttered," Legolas said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Draco cleared his throat before beginning his tale. "It is rather lengthy," he warned the prince.

"I have time," Legolas replied as he tied his visitor's left braid and proceeded to do the right one.

And so, Draco began the story of how he had been enjoying his book in the library when he was rudely interrupted by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Strange names I must say. Although, the one called 'Harry' certainly has an adequate title," Legolas stated as he began to finish up the right braid.

Draco smiled. "I agree,"

He continued with how they had been strangely transported to the Eastern region of the forest, and tried how their appearances had changed.

"Then you are not an ellon from where you come? That explains the hair," Legolas said, still smiling. This was getting rather interesting.

"That's correct. In fact, I'm actually just a man where I'm from. It was rather odd at first, being able to hear everything that would normally be far too quiet for me to hear. I am still having a difficult time getting used to it,"

"Worry not. You shall soon be able to use it properly and not be afraid whenever you hear an acorn drop in the Southern Realm when you are in the Northern Realm,"

Legolas had now moved onto braiding a section of hair at the back of Draco's head, the feeling of his fingers in his hair relaxing him emenesly.

"Continue," Legolas ordered, not taking his eyes away from the braid he was in the throws of creating.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and proceeded with telling about how the four of them had decided to separate in order to locate shelter for the night and fresh water.

"It is most fortunate that my father sensed your presence then. There are very few places upon the forest floor that would be suitable for any kind of shelter. Fresh water is quite easy to find though. I am surprised that your comrades were unable to locate any,"

"I'm not. They may be quite bright when it comes to using their wands, but when they are sent out into the wild without them, they seem to freeze up and forget any common sense,"

Legolas chuckled. "Then that would explain why Húrin complained quite extensively about your female friend. He said that she could drive the stars mad with her constant bickering,"

Draco laughed, knowing from experience that that was indeed true. "That sounds like Hermione!"

"Tell me something I do not quite understand. If you are not in fact Elven, then why is your name Elvish?"

"A valid question your majesty,"

At the sound of his title, Legolas berated him with a stare in the mirror.

"I apologize. Legolas,"

The prince's lips curled up slightly and he nodded for Draco to continue.

"My name is actually Draco, but my uncle was a firm believer in this world, and was determined to teach his son the Elven language. However my cousin Decius would have none of it, and so I volunteered myself to learn. He would always refer to me as Calenion during our lessons,"

"Green son," Legolas whispered, in awe at the name chosen for the man.

"Yes. He said it was because I reminded him of the color green. He always believed me to be full of life, and having the desire to grow and learn. He also saw me as a son. Very much like a son," Draco said fondly.

"There. I hope you find it satisfactory. It is a warrior's style. I hope that is pleasing to you. You seem like a warrior to me," Legolas said, having finished Draco's hair. He would have had his job completed much sooner had he not been so enraptured by Draco's story.

"I have to ask, what was that liquid you applied to my hair when you finished?" Draco asked, turning to face the prince.

"It is called tîrfîn. It is a special blend of liquids created from the roots of oak and stems of lillies. It keeps your hair straight, light, and immaculate. Tangled hair is an elf's worst enemy after all,"

Draco couldn't help but smile, Legolas mirroring the expression.

"I shall leave you to settle in. I will return to retrieve you for dinner," and with that, Legolas bowed and turned to leave.

"Calenion," Draco turned at the sound of his Elvish name spoken by someone other than his uncle.

"Yes?"

"There is something about you that I like. I am not sure what it is, but I do know that I can sense in you a warrior's spirit. _Peditham hi sui vellyn,_ " (We speak now as friends).

" _Ni *'lassui_ ," (Thank you).

"You are a good man. I look forward to getting to know you," and he left.

"If only everyone else could see me the way you do," Draco whispered as he fingered his newly braided hair. Who knew a prince would be so good at braiding?

YAY! New chappie! Longest one yet guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Also, Draco will be referred to as Calenion by all of the elves. Hope that's not confusing!  
Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


	7. Dinner With a King

Draco couldn't help but think that they looked strange, the three Gryffindors as Hobbits and now in Hobbit clothes.

They all wore slightly baggy trousers, white button up shirts, and colorful vests.

There were no female Hobbit clothes within the Elves possession, but in all honesty Hermione would rather have the trousers and vest over a poofy dress any day.

They had all been told and summoned for dinner, something that Legolas was certain would be unusual.

He began to lead them down to the kitchens where a table was set for all of the members of the prince's personal party, when his father began to approach them from the other end of the hall.

"Legolas, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, looking down upon his only son.

"Simply taking the men and our, captives, to dinner in the kitchens," he said, putting special emphasis on the word "captives".

"Oh no you are most certainly not!" he sounded like a parent having just caught there child with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You will dine in the great hall,"

"And what of my men and our visitors?" Legolas asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Bring them. I would rather enjoy hearing how you apprehended this relatively odd group," he replied, looking at the four new comers to his kingdom.

"Come," and with grand swish of his garments, like they had seen several times already, he turned and began heading back from the way he had come.

The elves gave worried looks to each other as well as Legolas, asking with their eyes what it was that they were to do about this.

"He is the king and my father. I cannot very well refuse him. However, if any of you desire to go to the kitchens instead," but before he could get any further, he was interrupted by Faenor.

"We promised that we would go with you to every battle your majesty. And by the Valar, we will not leave your side in this time of dire need!"

Nindalf rolled his eyes, while Húrin pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this?" he muttered under his breath.

Faenor clearly took offense to the reactions of his fellow soldiers, but he ignored them, choosing rather to focus on his prince and his current predicament.

"Thank you Faenor," Legolas said, clapping the youth on the shoulder in appreciation.

"We best not keep _Adar_ waiting," Legolas sighed as he began the trek to what was going to be a long evening.

It was the longest table that any of them had ever seen, including Draco! It was even longer than his parents' table at Malfoy Manor. Made of mahogany, the piece of furniture was smooth, and looked like it had taken many years to complete with all of its intricate carvings inlaid upon the sides and legs.

Thranduil took his seat at the head of the table with Legolas to his right and the older brunette elf to his left.

Seated on Legolas's left was the man called Nindalf, and beside him, Draco was motioned to sit. Faenor seated himself next to the blonde, and next to the youngest elf of Legolas's party sat Hermione, squirming in her seat at how uncomfortable she was sitting next to a total stranger.

Unfortunately for him, Húrin was doomed to sit by Celebdil, who of course, had his brother sitting to his left. Beside Celebros sat Harry and of course Ron was set to sit beside his best friend. Hermione sent daggers at the redhead, hating the fact that he got to sit by Harry and she was forced to sit beside someone she hadn't even really introduced herself to.

All of a sudden, several different elves entered the room carrying different platters of food. Draco noticed carrots, something that looked like zucchini, a dish of several different vegetables, roast bird of some kind, three different large plates of fish, and lots of bread, among many others things that he couldn't see or identify.

"Begin," Thranduil ordered once all the food had been placed on the table.

Nindalf was the first to reach for a platter of fish, shortly followed by the twins simultaneously reaching for one of the unidentified plates.

Hermione had expected the young man beside her to grab for everything that was within reach and begin to stuff his face, but was pleasantly surprised when he simply lifted the zucchini platter from the table. He surprised her even more when he offered it to her first. She blushed at the gesture, and graciously accepted, placing a small amount on her personal plate, after which he added some to his own.

How to describe the food? Well, one word would be splendid. Another that came to Draco's mind was wonderful. All the food looked as if it would be rather bland, but in fact, each dish had its own unique flavor that was tantalizing, and filled your mouth with a symphony of taste.

Draco observed the actions of the other elves around the table, preferring not to stand out any more than he already was. Everything seemed so graceful and majestic with them. He did his best to emulate them, and was obviously succeeding when the twins across the table from him smiled slightly at him.

"tch, tch, tch," the king clicked his tongue unexpectedly, placing his knife and fork down on his plate. "Legolas, I expect more from you. This is the most silent I have ever heard you at this table. You typically tell me everything that happened in your day,"

"Well, this hasn't exactly been a 'normal day' Adar," Legolas replied cutting off a piece of his, what Draco had been told was roast duck, and popping it into his mouth.

"If you refuse to tell me of you day, I suppose I will simply have to ask someone else now wont I," and before Legolas could object, his father had already begun to ask Húrin what had transpired in the day.

Legolas sighed, putting down his silverware to hold his face in his hands. There was no way out of it now. If his father ordered it, there was nothing or no one that would be able to keep it from him.

Húrin told the rather short story of how they had headed out into the forest, stumbled upon Draco and Harry, and how Nindalf and himself went to search for the other two trespassers, returning to the rest of the troupe when they did.

"Very interesting. And what are your names?" the king asked the four strangers at his table, turning his gaze to each one of them.

"H-Harry. Your majesty," Harry replied, stumbling slightly over his words.

Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow at this, and continued to show intrigued expressions at the groups names.

"Ronald your highness," Ron muttered slightly, as he shifted the food around on his plate.

"And I am Hermione Granger your majesty. Thank you ever so much for allowing us the privilege of dining with you this evening. It is a great honor, and your kindness is most wonderful. It is something that I will not quickly forget," Hermione stated respectfully, offering a little bit of a bow of her head when she had finished.

" _Far i carfaer han er_ ," (Quite the talker that one) Thranduil whispered, leaning over so Húrin could hear him better.

"Indeed!" Húrin whispered in reply, smiling at what his leader had said.

Draco tried to disguise his slight chuckle as a laugh.

"Ah! And how could I forget the only elf of the party?"

Realizing that that was his que to begin his introduction of himself, Draco cleared his throat. "Your majesty. I am Calenion, son of Lórindol, and I am honored to be in your presence,"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows, this time out of pleasant surprise. Now _this_ ellon knew how to address royalty. Not like the Hobbit girl. She had no clue what she was doing, but this, this young man seemed to understand exactly what would be proper and not too flowery.

"Calenion. The honor is entirely mine," Legolas raised his head at this, and looked into his father's eyes, his own wide with surprise.

The rest of the meal was quite pleasant, to the complete and total surprise of Legolas, his father was actually being, bearable.

He broke into peals of laughter as Draco told a story about his wife and her desire to paint their bed sea foam green.

"Although I do enjoy the color, I would rather keep the integrity of the wood of my bed!" he said, his laughter having died down.

"What is the name of your wife Calenion?" Faenor asked, leaning forward slightly so he could see Draco rather than Nindalf.

"Ithiliell," he replied fondly.

"Ah. Moon maiden. She sounds lovely,"

"She is. She has this long, golden hair, and her eyes are so blue, like the sky. I never knew I could ever be so blessed to have her as my own," Draco said, sighing as he imagined Luna smiling that special smile of hers that was only for him.

"It is clear you love her," Nindalf said, speaking for one of the few times he had since they had arrived.

"Celebdil feels that way about an elleth!" Celebros said excitedly, his brother elbowing him in the side in an effort to quiet him.

"What? You do! You cease to talk of her, and it drives me to near madness!" the younger twin explained, making vivid and animated gestures with his hands.

The entire table broke out into laughter, whether it was due to Celebdil growing red in the face and attempting to catch his brother and end his life, or if it was because of Celebros trying to get away.

The light-hearted mood soon ended for Legolas when his father leaned over and whispered to him, "We must speak after dinner. Privately,"

Draco noticed that Legolas was unusually pale the rest of the evening.

Uh oh! Daddy wants a word with Leggy! THIS does not bode well! What will happen next?

Before you start telling me all of the characters that I need to add, you should know that I have set this in between the Hobbit and LOTR, so some of the characters that may have died in LOTR are still around. This also makes Legolas 2901. Also, Haldir WILL, I repeat, WILL be in this story somewhat. Just be patient for him!

Also, Aragorn will be in the story later too, so all you Aragorn fans will soon get into this story as well!

Enjoy it guys!

Always, WOBE


	8. Conversations Had

Legolas began the trek to his father's chambers, taking his time to gaze out on the kingdom below him every few minutes. He was dreading what Thranduil would have to say to him. Would he reprimand him for his silent attitude at dinner? Or would it be a long-winded rant about the out-of-place behavior of their "visitors"? Or perhaps it would be something completely unrelated to the events of the day.

Legolas shook his head, holding his hands behind his back as he drew closer to his destination.

The large, ornately carved, oak doors were intimidating in themselves, but it was what lay beyond them that he feared the most.

With a deep sigh, and an attempt to calm his nerves, Legolas knocked upon the door.

Thranduil heard a knock on his door, and not even bothering to look up from the treaties in his hands, he spoke a clear and loud, " _Minno,_ " (Enter).

He raised his head when his son entered the room, pushing both doors open at the same time. A shiver ran down the king's spine. When did his son begin to look so much like a king?

He rose from his majestically carved seat, nothing quite as magnificent as his throne, but still worthy of a monarch.

"You wished to see me _Adar_?" Legolas said, folding his hands behind his back like he had before he had entered.

Thranduil simply nodded. " _Padra ar nin_ " (Walk with me) said the king as he made his way out onto his balcony. It was a large balcony, a platform viewing the entirety of the Mirkwood kingdom and all of its subjects as they went about their day. However, there were very few elves out at the moment considering that it was evening now.

Thranduil gazed up into the sky, the stars and moon smiling down on them through the canopy of the trees.

"I did not expect to dine with three Hobbits and an ellon tonight. If I had known, and truly thought through my decision, I would have never have made it. It would have been more enjoyable to dine alone. They were very rude. Bringing all that stench and dirt into my tidy dining room. I believe they even left behind some of their sweaty footprints upon my floor. I will have to have the servants clean it exceptionally tomorrow," the Elven king said unexpectedly.

Legolas threw his father a look that would easily be interpreted as, "Seriously?", but the king ignored it.

"Well at least they weren't dwarves. I would have had them thrown out before they could step one hideous foot within my palace,"

Legolas agreed wholeheartedly. He had never liked dwarves. That preposterous Kili had convinced him once and for all of that.

"Thank the Valar that there was at least somewhat endurable company among them though. The ellon spared the rest of his comrades from being banished upon first sight,"

Legolas looked up at his father, confusion in his eyes but not evident anywhere else.

"He certainly knows how to treat those of superior birth,"

As if he could stand any taller, Thranduil adjusted his posture slightly to be even straighter.

Legolas simply nodded.

"Not like that dreadful Hermione girl. Simply awful manners! Who does she think I am? I certainly was not pleased with her chattering away like a squirrel all evening! I had to control myself from inserting my fingers into my ears!" the king shuttered as he remembered what her voice sounded like. "I can still hear her voice! I do believe I will have nightmares tonight,"

Legolas couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at his father's words.

Thranduil looked down on his son and gave a slight smile before looking back out upon his kingdom.

"I don't trust them,"

"I know Adar. I don't know exactly what to think of them either. Or their story. They seem honest enough, but at the same time, trusting strangers is extremely risky. I do not wish to put our people in jeopardy by allowing these trespassers to roam around them freely. I realize that it was already a great risk that I took tonight in allowing them to stay at the palace, but I didn't see a better option. Calenion informed me that they were strangers here,"

The king muttered a barely audible, "Clearly,"

"And I didn't feel right forcing them to stay in the palace dungeons. Still, I feel the need to keep constant vigilance on them,"

"I agree. It would be unwise to trust them implicitly, especially with our subjects," Thranduil agreed.

"I feel like I should trust them, and yet, and the same time, feel wary of them,"

"You are beginning to think like a king. One that I would trust to care for the kingdom,"

Legolas looked at his father with wide eyes and started to shake his head emphatically.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! _Adar_ , I am not ready! Far from it! There are still so many things that I need to learn, desire to see, and wish to do. I cannot begin to rule a kingdom! I am merely a child! You said so yourself just three years ago,"

"I did. But you have grown in those short three years. I see in you the heart of king, not just that of a prince,"

"Is this what you wished to speak to me about, or was there something else?" he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"No. I want you to keep an eye on our 'visitors'. I feel like there is more to them than they are telling us,"

Legolas nodded, afterwords returning his gaze to the stars.

"I don't trust them," Thranduil said again, folding his arms behind his back, mirroring his son's current posture.

"As you said before, _Adar_ ," Legolas replied, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. He always hated it when his son had terrible posture.

"But," he continued "I do trust you. And I will trust your judgement. If you wish me to not bring down my wrath upon them for tracking mud all over the throne room, then I will not,"

Legolas looked at his father with wide eyes and stood up straight.

" _Ada_! That was _one time_! Aragorn and I apologized! As well as polished your throne for a month as punishment!"

Thranduil looked through his peripheral vision at his son, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"And yet, you still did it again several days after your punishment had been completed,"

"I keep telling you! That was…" the prince paused his voice trailing off as he whispered the last word. " _Tauriel_ ,"

"You miss her," it was more of a statement than a question.

Legolas nodded.

"I feared for your life when she died. I knew that you felt something for the Silvan elf, and I was certain that my heir would die from a broken heart," said Thranduil, the smile having faded from his face and now replaced with a look of concern.

Abruptly, the king pulled his son into an embrace, one that he would deny if any of his subjects were to confront him about it. He was known as a force to be reckoned with, and a feared monarch among all of Middle Earth.

Legolas was surprised for only a moment, before he wrapped his arms around his father.

"You are not only the pride and heir of this kingdom, but more importantly you are my son,"

Legolas smiled at what his father had just told him. It gave him a warm feeling knowing that his father cared. There was a light sound from above them, but he decided to ignore it. This moment was far too important for him to be distracted.

"I am fine Ada. Alive and well," the prince said, pulling away from his father to look him in the eye.

" _Gi melin, ion nin_ ," (I love you, my son)

" _Gi melin, Ada,_ " (I love you, Daddy)

Giving his son another quick hug, he bid the prince goodnight. Legolas bowed respectfully to his father, who returned into the recesses of his chamber searching for a book he had been reading the previous evening.

It was a good thing too, for when the prince opened the door, he heard the sound of feet scampering away in a hurry.

Ooooooh! Caught in the act! But who? Stay tuned! And remember to favorite, follow, read and review! It makes me want to continue writing, knowing that I have fans who want more!

Also, if you don't quite know yet, Ada means Daddy, and Adar means Father.

Always, WOBE


	9. Eavesdropping of All Sorts

"Eavesdropping does not become soldiers of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Especially, when you are doing so, to the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, while in a private meeting with the King of Mirkwood,"

"It was Celebdil's idea!" Celebros stated, emerging from the shadows and pointing at his slightly older brother who was obviously still hidden there.

"Oh you are _not_ going to blame me for this!" the elder one said, shaking his finger at Celebros.

"What I want to know is _how_ you heard us," Faenor said, coming into the light a little further away than the twins had.

Legolas sent him a stern look. "I _am_ an elf. I could hear you shuffling away when I came to the door,"

"I told you he would hear you," Nindalf said, as he too joined the group.

"Not you as well Nindalf! I thought you would have enough sense to stay away from this situation!" Legolas said exasperated at the actions of his subordinates.

"Oh that's not the best part! Even Húrin came," Faenor said, far more excited than Legolas believed he should be.

Slowly, the tall brunette came out of the darkness as well and Legolas let a groan escape his lips.

"Do all of you trust me so little as to listen in on my conversation with my father?" he asked, looking between all five of his trusted friends. He was beginning to rethink whether to keep the title of "trusted" in front of friends. Or perhaps it was the title "Friends" that needed to be rethought.

"Oh yes! And can I say, that father son moment between his majesty and yourself was very touching," Celebros said, laying one of his hands on the prince's shoulder, and the other over his own heart.

"You mean," realization dawned on the prince at what the younger twin had just said.

"Yes. We were there. It was a beautiful moment. Celebdil almost gave us away with his crying,"

"I did not! And besides, it was touching,"

"Oh please! You were this far away from weeping like a little girl!" Celebros said, parting his fingers slightly to show how close his brother had been to tears.

"I told you, I had something in my eye!" Celebdil protested, pointing to his eye for emphasis.

"I still don't believe that!" Celebros argued, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from his twin.

"Where were you?" Legolas asked, breaking up the sibling feud for a moment.

"Above the balcony,"

"That was what I heard! Did one of you sneeze?" Legolas asked accusingly.

Both brothers pointed to the other as a way of placing blame, but Legolas simply gave up, throwing his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"You really should have better protection around the outside of the palace you know. Any number of enemies of King Thranduil could easily access his chambers from the balcony and slay him in his sleep," Celebros said, putting emphasis on the word slay, as he made several fighting movements with his hands.

"Unless you consider yourselves enemies of my father, I wouldn't count on any other foes being as foolhardy as to cling to the sheer walls of the palace," Legolas said, crossing his arms. "And if you would like to keep yourselves from being placed at the top of my father's list of enemies, then I suggest you give up your midnight rendezvous on the walls of the castle!"

"I tried to dissuade them Legolas, but they were quite insistent," Nindalf said, walking casually closer to the group.

"You mean they held you at sword point until you conceded to go with them?" Legolas asked, arching one of his eyebrows, his arms still folded.

Nindalf swallowed and nodded.

"Uh huh. And what did they do to force you into complying Húrin? Threaten to murder your rabbit? Perhaps feed him to Moreryn and Mitheryn?"

In an instant, the brunette turned pale, his brown eyes widening.

"Ho-how, I mean, I have absolutely no idea to what you are referring," the eldest of the group stuttered, slipping his arms into the long, grey, flowing sleeves of his robe.

"Of course you don't" Legolas said walking away from the rest of the group.

"Maehelf," the prince whispered as he passed Húrin, a victorious smile gracing his lips at the look of horror spreading across his subordinate's face.

He walked confidently out of the midst of his men, their faces filled with confusion.

The prince walked the outside of the palace, his ears ever vigilant to the quiet world around him. All of his "guests" had gone to their chambers after dinner, and Legolas couldn't find the peace to rest, neither did he really feel the need.

He found himself heading to the stables, a place that he found a significant amount of solace. A light grey stallion whinnied as he entered, a soft smile spreading across his face as he approached him.

"Woah, Hithren. _Av-'osto,_ " (Don't be afraid) he said to the horse, unlatching the gate so he could get closer to lay his hand upon him.

"Can you not sleep?" he asked as he gently caressed the animal's grey muzzle. The horse seemed to nod in reply.

"Very well. I feel that I must sing to you then. Would you like that?" Legolas asked, tilting his head in front of Hithren's face.

Although he already knew that the answer would certainly be positive, Legolas always liked to make sure that his horse actually wanted to have his master sing him to sleep.

Legolas sat cross-legged on the straw, making sure that it was clean first, and patted the straw beside him to indicate that he wanted Hithren to lay down there. He soon did, repositioning himself until he was comfortable, his gigantic head laid in the lap of his master.

He began to sing a slow, sorrowful song about love lost, and changes coming. It wasn't one he was particularly fond of, but it seemed to always put the beast at peace. He absentmindedly began stroking Hithren's silver-white mane.

He soon realized that his stallion had fallen asleep, and so he gradually began to simply hum the tune, his fingers brushing over the soft fur of his companion.

He placed a tender kiss on Hithren's forehead and departed from the stables, the tune stuck in his head.

Draco turned. Again. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the unusual absence of Luna, or even the fact that he was in a strange bed in an even stranger place.

He wasn't sure. All he did know, was that if he kept this up, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep!

He sat up, pushing the covers aside as he laid his feet on the floor. Pushing open the double doors that lead out to the balcony, Draco closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, night air.

It felt chill against his skin, but at the same time, a wonderful kind of chill, one that he had always loved.

Draco leaned against the railing, looking out over the vast kingdom. Lanterns were lit in different places, creating a rather calm atmosphere around him. "Luna would love this," he whispered to himself.

It was after he had said this, that he heard something. It distinctly sounded like singing. Elvish singing. Forlorn, telling of a tragic tale of losing the love of your life and about the changes that were to come into your life because of the loss. He couldn't understand every word sung, but he knew that it was sung by someone who experienced the sadness of losing love.

He felt compelled to sing along, but thought better of it.

He breathed in the air again, allowing the song and fresh air to wash over him.

Draco slipped back inside, leaving the doors open by just a crack to let the tune and night air creep in. And with that, he fell asleep.

How was this one? Well worth the wait? I hope so, considering that this chapter is a celebratory chapter! Thank you for over 1,200 views! Keep em coming! I appreciate it all!

Hithren - Grey

Moreryn - Black Hound (this is the name of Celebdil's black dog.)

Mitheryn - Grey Hound (this is the name of Celebros's grey dog.)

Maehelf - Soft Fur (this is the name of Hurin's rabbit, which he denies owning.)

I didn't realize how many animals I put in this chapter until I wrote this down now!

All the animals are my own creations, and Hithren is Legolas's horse before Arod (who is his horse in "The Two Towers").

Enjoy this chapter! I made it for all of you loyal followers, fans, favoriters, and readers! Be sure to stay tuned for more chapters in the future!

Always, WOBE


	10. In the Morning

Draco woke the next morning, but was quite surprised by the fact that he had fallen asleep with his eyes wide open. He rubbed his eyes, and then stretched his arms above his head, a yawn escaping his lips.

He had slept quite well to the sound of the ethereal music he had heard last night.

He hopped out of bed, noticing a lovely carved table that had not been in his room the previous night.

"Strange," he thought, shrugging.

He noticed that placed neatly atop the table, was a fresh set of properly folded clothes.

Picking up and examining them, Draco noticed that they were very similar in style to his clothing from yesterday. Today's simply had slightly more grey hues than brown.

He quickly got changed, and when he looked into the mirror, he realized that his hair was in perfect condition even after all of his tossing and turning from the night before.

"Must be one of the advantages of being an elf," he said to his reflection, smiling broadly.

He heard a knock upon his door, and instantly went to answer it.

A surprised Legolas stood outside his door. "My! We certainly are up early aren't we!" he said happily.

"Indeed! It is a beautiful day, and although I far from a morning person, I felt quite refreshed this morning," Draco replied, gesturing for the prince to enter.

Legolas inclined his head politely as a thank you.

"Besides, I am an elf now. I might as well start to do things like one. Or at least until I am able to figure out a way to get back home," said Draco as he headed out on the balcony.

"But of course. I would expect nothing less," Legolas said, folding his arms behind his back and following his fellow blonde onto the balcony. "I trust you had a pleasant nights sleep?"

"I did have some difficulty. But then I came out here, and heard the most beautiful song I have ever heard. It sounded so forlorn, like the person who was singing had actually experienced some kind of great loss in their life,"

"Ahhh. That would be me that you heard. Hithren couldn't sleep, so I sung to him. He has always loved that tune, although for the life of me I cannot figure why,"

"Hithren?" Draco asked, looking at the prince with a thoroughly confused expression.

"My steed. He was fidgety when I visited him last night," Legolas explained, seeing that the confussion was clearing on his companion's face, replaced by what seemed like utter joy.

"You have a horse?! Where?" Draco asked, the excited clearly heard in his voice.

"In the royal stables. If you would like, I can show him to you after breakfast?"

"Oh yes!" Draco exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly.

Legolas laughed. "Very well then! After breakfast, you shall meet Hithren.

Breakfast seemed to take forever to Draco. He was growing impatient, which was something quite rare for the twenty-year-old. For Draco Malfoy to be impatient and uninterested in a meal, was about as likely as Harry Potter becoming the next Dark Lord.

As soon as Legolas had finished, he excused himself from the table, as well as excusing his blonde companion.

"May we be excused from the meal your majesty?" the twins asked in unison, to which Thranduil raised an eyebrow and nodded. He would never get used to twins.

Legolas lead Draco towards the stables, Celebdil and Celebros following close behind.

"And what exactly do you two want?" the prince asked without even turning around.

"We want to see Hithren! Why else would we be following you?" Celebdil asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps to listen in on any of my conversations," Legolas said, sounding utterly serious about the situation.

Both twins stopped in their tracks and turned deathly pale.

"You are not still angered at our actions from last night, are you?" Celebros asked, running to catch up to the monarch.

"I am indeed," said the prince, continuing to walk and not bothering to pay any attention to the twins who were now pleading with him.

"Please forgive us! We were out of line with our actions!" the twins begged simultaneously.

Legolas rolled his eyes at their actions.

"Of course I forgive you. Now are we going to keep Hithren waiting?" Legolas asked, coming up to the royal stables.

Draco was about to ask which one was the prince's steed, when a light grey stallion began to nicker.

"Did you miss me Hithren?" he asked the horse, petting his muzzle. The horse shook his head in a manner that seemed like he was upset with his master.

"Oh are you angry with me? I am terribly sorry, but we did not have carrots at breakfast this morning," he said, continuing to pet the stallion on his nose.

"However, I would be most willing to bring you something better," and with that, Legolas headed out of the stable and towards one of the apple trees throughout the kingdom.

The branches were high, but that was no problem for the prince.

"Celebros! Retrieve my bow and an arrow from the armory. And make haste,"

The blonde twin nodded and ran towards the direction where the armory was. Moments later, he returned with a beautifully carved long bow and a single arrow with greenish-yellow feathers.

Before he could even blink, Legolas had knocked an arrow to the string, pulled back, let the arrow fly, and there at his feet were two apples side by side, with an arrow smack dab in the center of them.

Draco watched in awe as the prince knelt to pick up the apple laden arrow, rising seconds later.

He retruned to Hithren, pulling an apple off of the arrow. Legolas placed the apple in his open palm and held the fruit out to the beast, who gladly took it. Legolas laughed as the apple was crunched between Hithren's teeth, causing a splatter of juice to squirt across his face. He whiped it off with the sleeve of his tunic and smiled at his horse.

"Calenion. Would you like to feed him?" Legolas asked Draco.

Draco eagerly accepted, Legolas sliding the other apple off the arrow and placing it in his hand. Hithren's pink tongue tickled hi hand as he allowed him to take the apple from his flattened palm.

"He's beautiful. I bet he's a magnificent steed," Draco said, petting the muzzle of the beast.

Legolas nodded. "Indeed he is,"

"He hates us though," the twins said together, their insulted expressions mirroring each other.

"He has a good judge of character," said Nindalf as he joined them in the stables. "Your guests are coming. I thought I should let you know,"

"Where are they?" Draco asked the dark-haired ellon.

"Far, far behind me. They are exceptionally slow. I would say, perhaps even for Faenor they might be a challenge in that department,"

A smile threatened to form on Legolas's lips at the wit of the sword master.

"They are usually much more speedy when they are running for their lives. They are after all, in a completely new place to them. They must have had a hard time sleeping last night as I did," Draco clarified.

All of the elves in his presence nodded. That was true. All three of the Hobbits were in a strange place with different surroundings that they must have a hard time adjusting to.

"That explains it," Nindalf said, his grey eyes clearing with understanding.

"Just extend an extra measure of grace to them Nindalf. They might still be tired from their travels yesterday," the Elven prince said, not wanting to think ill of any of his visitors. Although he agreed with his father when it came to dwarves, he had more patience when it came to other peoples. Hobbits mainly, even if he had no inclination as to why.

As if they had heard that they were the center of the conversation, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in the stables, in awe at all of the magnificent animals before them.

"Such lovely horses! Are they all yours?" Hermione asked the prince, who shook his head.

"They do all belong to the kingdom, but only this one is mine," Legolas said as he approached the grey stallion that Draco was still very much enjoying petting.

"Oh he's beautiful! What's his name?" she asked, coming closer to the steed.

"Hithren. It means grey. He has been with me through many battles, ones that I would have lost were it not for his diligence and the assistance of my faithful subjects behind me," he replied.

"He's a very lovely animal," Harry said, truly meaning what he said.

Legolas inclined his head in a thank you, and asked, "Do any of you ride?" curious to know the answer.

"I have ridden before, but I'm not very good. I just love horses though," Hermione admitted.

"My father forced me to take lessons for eight summers in a row. I began to hate summer," Draco said, shuddering. "I do enjoy being around horses more now than I did back then,"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "I've always sworn to stay away from riding them. They've always scared me to death!" Ron explained, the fear very evident in his expressions ever since he had arrived.

"If it makes you feel any better, Nindalf doesn't care for horses much either. In fact, he was afraid of them for quite a while before we broke him of his fear,"

"And how exactly did you do that?" inquired Ron.

"We left him in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on his back and a horse," Faenor replied simply as he petted a lovely chestnut colored horse.

" _You_ did that to me?" the black-haired elf asked, turning to look at all of the elves he had grown up knowing with guilty grins on their faces. "You told me that you had actually _lost_ me! Legolas, you were not any part of this were you?" Nindalf asked, looking at his monarch with surprise when he smiled wryly.

"And what if I did? It cured your fear of horses did it not?"

"Yes, but," Nindalf began to protest, but was cut off by the prince.

"And if I remember correctly, you and Dûhîth are as close as one can be to his steed,"

The taller elf swallowed both his words and his pride, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Good. Now that that is settled, would any of you care for a lesson in horseback riding?" he asked, looking at each of the four visitors.

"I suppose it might be fun to learn. I have always thought it would be cool to know how to ride a horse," Harry admitted, shrugging when Ron looked at him with horror.

"And I certainly would be willing to learn anything more that you would be willing to teach me!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Very well! It is decided. We will teach you the basics, and perhaps, I will make riders of you yet!" Legolas said before surprising the three Gryffindors by tenderly kissing Hithren on the nose.

"Nin Innas dadwen," (I will return) Legolas said, petting the animal on his head, then laying another kiss on his nose.

Hithren let out a small whiny as he saw the retreating form of his master, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at the forlorn animal.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I cannot take you out right now!" Legolas said, pain clearly seen in his bright, blue eyes. He sighed as he approached the steed and gave him one more pet on his head and a series of several quick kisses on his nose before departing from the stables for good.

"I will never understand why you have such a hard time leaving that animal!" Faenor said, laughing at the scene he had recently been a witness to.

"I would not speak if I were you Faenor! After all, who was it that held us up a couple of days ago when he couldn't bear to bid farewell to his precious Sirwen?" Celebdil teased the younger elf, draping his arm around Faenor's neck.

"She was lonely! And I can't help that she wanted to come with us!" Faenor groaned, trying to get the blonde's arm from around his neck.

"What are they talking about your majesty?" Harry asked Legolas, whispering so that the others would not hear them.

"Sirwen. She is very precious to Faenor, and he hates having to leave her behind,"

"And this Sirwen, is she close to him?" Hermione asked, surprising both men by joining the conversation.

Legolas nodded. Hermione's face fell, for what reason no one knew.

"So, are they married?" Hermione asked, not raising her eyes from the ground that she was intensly studying.

Legolas suddenly stopped in his tracks, looked at the female Hobbit with wide eyes, and began to laugh. It didn't take long for the bickering between the three youngest elves ceased, and every slowly began to join in with the laughter.

"No! I dare say, thank goodness no!" Legolas said after his laughter had subsided.

Everyone else was beginning to allow their laughter to die down as well.

"Why?" Harry asked, coming to his friend's defense.

"Because, as beautiful as she is, Sirwen would not be the best match for Faenor. Although, I am certain he would love nothing less,"

All three Hobbits looked thoroughly confused at the prince's explanation.

"Serwin is Faenor's horse,"

Realization dawned on the faces of the three, and instantly they burst out into laughter, Legolas joining them a moment later.

"What on earth are they laughing about?" asked the twins in unison, tilting their heads to the side in synch.

"An odd bunch that," Nindalf said, raising his eyes to the heavens and shaking his head.

In celebration of over 400 visitors to my story, "When a Prince Meets a Prince", I am posting chapter 10! Yay!

Thank you for all of your views, favorites, follows, and reviews! Keep em coming! I appreciate em all! You guys are the greatest! Thanks so very much!

Yes, all of the elves under Legolas have horses. Sirwen is Faenor's mare and Duhith is Nindalf's stallion.

Always, WOBE


End file.
